


Cornered

by Goda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2015 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: A/B/O AU (but where Alphas/Betas/Omegas have equal rights and there is no obvious prejudice). Tony is Steve’s Omega. Newly mated pairs experience feelings of possessiveness, protectiveness and horniness. But the serum enhances it. Cue Steve trying to keep Tony locked up in his room protected by his shield while being embarrassed about the whole situation, and Tony being amused by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisariiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisariiem/gifts).



> This pretty much ended up as an excuse to write a porny little piece that focused on Tony working with Steve's quirks rather than against it. I had fun with it, and I'm so glad that I got this as part of the exchange.

This sort of thing was exactly the reason that Tony kept Starkpads in pretty much every room and just left all of his work on the servers. Well, he hadn’t planned this sort of thing, really, but it still stood. He was going to make Pepper eat her words about excessiveness later. As he settled in against the door, the designs for the quinjet engine in front of him, Tony rapped lightly on the door. “How’s it going out there, Steve?” he asked, amusement practically dripping from his words.

He heard a sigh and the gentle bump of someone leaning their head against the door. “You really don’t have to mock me about this, Tony,” Steve commented, disapproving. “I know, logically, that this is ridiculous. That doesn’t stop it from happening. You’ve got to stay in there until it’s safe.” There was a pause, during which Tony pictured a scowl on Steve’s face. “I know you’re safe in there.”

“Oh, sure,” Tony agreed. “Got everything I need. Some work to do, a bed for a nap, a bathroom. Bedroom’s a good place to trap someone in.” He heard a groan, but continued. “Did you think the food thing through? I mean, I’ve got a few things of dried fruit, but that’s about it. And from the sound of it, this is going to go on a while.”

He waited so long for a response that he almost kept going. But then, there it was. “I didn’t think of that,” the captain replied, clearly very disappointed in himself.

“Yeah, I thought so.” He considered a modification that he had traced out in the early morning and tossed it into the trash; too bulky. “If I promise to stay right here and not open the door at all, think you could get us food and stuff for the next few days?”

Tony could hear a shifting noise on the other side, like the captain couldn’t sit still. “It’s not going to be that bad for days,” he insisted, grumbling. “I’m sure by tomorrow I’ll let you out, Tony.”

He grinned to himself. “Oh, sure, Cap. Because all newly bonded alphas will sit outside their omega’s door with a weapon. That’s totally the norm.” Seriously, he expected all of the usual protective possessiveness that normally came from a bond, but this was a little insane. Leveraging himself to his feet, Tony began to stretch. Sitting against the door wasn’t terribly comfortable, and he was starting to get that itch again.

An idea entered his head and he began typing out instructions into another program on his StarkPad. Once done, he tossed it aside and went to the door. “Steve,” he called, his voice dropping an octave. “Come back inside. Need you.”

The sound of shifting came through the door again. “Tony?” the captain asked, his voice breathless in an instant.

“Come on, Steve. I’m aching.” He slipped a hand into his pants and stroked his slowly hardening cock, encouraging arousal and the pheromones that went with it. “Can’t you smell how much I need you? I know you can. Please.”

He had barely finished the last word when the door was flung open. Steve took one look at Tony before reaching for him, dragging him close and devouring his mouth in a kiss. Tony moaned, arching helplessly against Steve in wanton lust. At least that was helpful; the new bond had made the omega greedy constantly, for attention, for touch, for sex.

The kiss broke as Steve bent and scooped up Tony in his arms, cradling him carefully as he kicked the door closed. “Jarvis, lock it,” he ordered, striding purposefully towards the bed. There, he set down Tony and followed closely, crawling up the bed to cover him with his body. “I have no idea why you even bothered with clothes,” he murmured. “Should just keep you naked, plugged up so that I can slide into you whenever I want.”

Tony groaned, arching up against Steve as he pictured it. It was such a strange juxtaposition, the reserved Steve that everyone else saw and the filthy mouthed man who fucked him in the privacy of their room. He had found the perfect person to bond with. “Then maybe you should start working on that,” he purred.

The purr turned quickly to a yelp as Steve sat up enough to simply rip Tony’s shirt to shreds. “Not quite what I meant!” he complained, even as he worked at his own pants in order to avoid them getting the same treatment. “I liked that shirt, you ass.”

Arching an eyebrow, Steve simply worked to quiet the protests by pressing his mouth to one of Tony’s nipples and worrying it with teeth and tongue. Moans fell from the now wriggling Tony, evidence of just how sensitive his chest was.

Thanks to Tony’s quick work, the omega was naked in moments. There were bruises all along his body- handprints from where Steve held a little too tight, dark circles where he couldn’t stop himself from sucking, and so many bite marks. The deepest was up on Tony’s neck where all would see that he had been claimed, that he had bonded with a strong alpha like Steve. Their scents would stay constantly intermingled.

As he mouthed his way down Tony’s body, Steve pushed his mate’s legs open further. He could hear Tony’s breath quicken, so he flashed him a grin before swallowing down his erection. Before the genius could even finish moaning, he was pushing a finger into his tight hole, the natural slick of arousal easing the way.

“Shit, Steve,” Tony gasped, fingers digging into the soft strands of his lover’s hair. He didn’t quite know where to go- further into the warm, welcoming mouth or down on that thick finger. Rocking back and forth seemed to be his only option. Steve kept working, getting Tony’s cock hard for him as he added fingers in quick succession to make sure the way would be open for him. A lot of alphas ignored their omega’s cock, but he was a very big fan of watching Tony come in his mouth or spill onto the sheets while clamped around his knot.

Arousal was a funny thing for Tony. It was like his body just flipped a switch between completely calm to desperate in just seconds. “Come on,” he panted, tugging at Steve’s hair. “That’s enough. Fuck me. Please.” A soft whine slipped from his throat, submission meant only for Steve.

Pulling off Tony’s cock with a pop, Steve flashed a grin and slipped his fingers out of the omega. “Roll over,” he directed, chuckling a little at the immediacy of Tony’s reaction. The blond didn’t even bother to take his clothes off; he just opened up his pants and shoved them down enough to release his erection. Heavy and leaking, his cock was already starting to swell at the base a little in preparation for penetration and knotting.

Tony whined again, impatient, and it earned him Steve’s hand coming down on his ass with a crack. Because they both enjoyed it so well, the captain did it a few more times, relishing in the way the spot warmed and reddened. He caressed it one last time before getting into place.

The first push of penetration was always Tony’s favorite. The blunt head of Steve’s cock would open his greedy hole and expose him before pushing past and filling him up. Steve never seemed to hesitate, not with this, and always bottomed out on that first stroke. It was entirely too perfect.

Steve covered Tony’s back with his body, mouthing at the back of his neck lazily while he delighted in the tight, wet heat that was Tony’s passage. “You’re mine,” he murmured, finding Tony’s hands and tangling their fingers together. “All mine. You know that?”

Another whine came from the brunet. “Of course. C’mon, Steve. Fuck me already.” Steve laughed and pulled back about halfway before pushing solidly back in. It knocked a moan from Tony and they began to move together.

This was one way where they never fought, never doubted each other. The way they moved right from the start had always felt like they had known each other forever. It was a dance, Steve often commented. The real dance he had been waiting for, mating with Tony. He knew the other’s body so intimately, knew right where to angle his thrusts to give them both the most pleasure possible.

He could tell that the shift in angle worked when Tony’s hole fluttered around him while he groaned loudly. These days, it always felt like a rush to the end, like they would come together only to fall helplessly. Letting go of one hand, he reached around and found Tony’s leaking cock, jerking it in the same speed he was fucking his lover.

Tony was babbling, but the hand on his cock focused the words sharper, more focused on what was going on. “That’s it,” he growled. “Fill me up, Steve. Make the whole world know that I’m yours. Knot me so tight that I can’t move for days. Come on, fuck, you bitch!” He was so close, he could feel it. Then Steve bit hard at the bonding mark and Tony howled. His back arched and he came on the sheets, his passage rippling around Steve as his muscles trembled in bliss.

A shout of Tony’s name and Steve was following in orgasm, filling him full and knot swelling to keep his seed inside his mate. Without any real conscious thought, he stroked Tony’s lower stomach, where his uterus was. Maybe one day, they would do this without the birth control the genius took religiously.

For long moments, they stayed where they were, panting for breath. Then Tony groaned and shouldered them to the side, flopping down to wait out the fifteen or so minutes of extra sensitivity and being locked together. He found one of Steve’s hands and held it tight, enjoying the snuggles. “All right, that wasn’t the worst way possible to get you away from the door.”

Steve twitched and almost tried to sit up, the aborted movement jostling Tony. “We’re fine,” the brunet reassured, stroking Steve’s hand. “We’re okay. I’m safe. No one’s going to come in.”

He swore that he had the worst timing, because that was right when the door swished open. Thankfully, they were still stuck together, so Steve couldn’t attack before he recognized Dummy in the doorway, alone and carrying several bags of supplies.

“I asked Jarvis to have Dummy get everything we need for the next few days,” Tony explained. “Now you can guard me from inside of the door if you’d like. And we won’t starve while this whole keep the world from Tony thing runs through your system.”

He could practically hear Steve’s blush as he settled in. “I guess I shouldn’t underestimate just how sneaky you are,” he grumbled, nipping at Tony’s shoulder as Dummy scooted in just enough to drop the bags and then scooted back out. The door closed and loudly locked again. “Thanks, Jarvis,” he called up.

Tony grinned a little to himself. “Just relax now,” he insisted. “I’m always safe when I’m with you.” Exhaustion swept over him as Steve did relax, and he let loose a large yawn. “Now, I’m going to sleep off being so wonderful. Wake me if you need me.” He let his eyes close, hoping that Steve would wake him in an hour or two with that wonderful cock that was still inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr [here.](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com)


End file.
